Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filtration systems and methods and, more particularly, to a filter assembly intended to remove impurities from a liquid, such as a lubricant for example.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,605,215 and 7,048,848, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose different types of filter assemblies.